Make the Job Pain Go Away
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: A reader-insert. Basically its summer vacation and the Nordics are like older brothers to you and Matthias gave you a job that Berwarld's and Tino's resturant called the Findish. You have a secert crush on Berwarld and no one's know about it, till later that is. May contain some sexual content and lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Make the Job Pain Go Away

Ch.1

Boss!SwedenxWaitress!Reader

Once summer vacation for school started you decide to find yourself a summer job, so you would have some money, to hang out with your friends the Nordics as they call themselves for their gang name. they are actually Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, and Berwarld; they are kind a like older brothers to you ever since your parents decided to move to a different country, but you told them that you want to live here in (country name), so they left you some money to live on your own and luckily you happened to find a house next to The Nordics.

As you made your way, a blue Ferrier with white strips pulled up next to you moving slowly, you stopped to see who it was as the window rolled down to relieve someone with blond hair spiked up defying gravity, dark blue eyes, wearing a black cloak, with blazing red pants. You immediately recognize it was, "Matthias! You scared me, don't do that." "Sorry, (Name). Hey do you need a lift; I'm heading back home as well." Matthias said with a grin on his face, you took his offer and he turns the music on which was playing your favorite song, _Party Rock Anthem._

~Le Time Skip~

As Matthias arrives to your house, he pulls into your drive way as you were about to get out the car, "Hold on a sec, (Name). I heard you were looking for a summer job." Matthias said which you nod in response and without realizing you blushed a bit when he mentioned Berwarld since you have a crush on him, "Well, maybe you can talk to Berwarld and Tino about it, they own a restaurant not too far from here called _The Findish (Fin-dish), _it's basically a Swedish and Finnish restaurant and Berwarld is the boos while Tino is one of the chefs. Plus they are looking for some waitresses to work." "Really, oh thank you Matthias that would be very helpful of you." You said you gave Matthias a hug and wrote Matthias her phone number, when Berwarld wants to interview her. "See ya later and thanks Matthias." "No prob, that's what families do, they stick out for one another." Matthias said as he pulls out of the drive way.

Your POV

As you walked into your house, you went up the stairs to her room and walk over to her bed and lay there, while you waited for Matthias and anyone to call you, to let you know when to come see them.

~Le time Skip~

It's been five hours, and still no one hasn't call until, _Marukaite chikuyuu , Marikaite chikuyuu , Marukaite chikuyuu _your phone finally started to ring, you looked at your caller ID which it said Lukas and Emil (since they both have almost the same phone number you decide to put their names together).

"Hello is this Lukas or Emil speaking." "This is Emil speaking; hey Berwarld wants to come over if you're not too busy for a job interview at their restaurant." "Okay, tell him that I'll be over in a few minutes." You said trying not to scream through the phone knowing that Matthias has gotten through for you. "Okay will; see you then (Name). Bye." "Bye Emil." You replied as you closed your cell phone, after that you screamed in excitement in which you kind a figure that they heard you screaming.

After some good screaming you changed your everyday into a nice pinkish peach color dress shirt with a pinkish peach skirt to match it. You walk just four houses down to get to The Nordic's house, when you arrived to their house you rang the doorbell, to let them know that you're here.

Normal POV

After waiting a few minutes, Tino opens the door for you to come in as you made your way in, you weren't excepting to have a Nordic wave come towards you as they jumped on top of you to give you a hug, "Hey (Name), it's been a while." They all said at the same time, you couldn't reply back since they were all crushing you underneath them, "H-Hey g-g-guys, I-I-I-I c-can't br-breath" you said trying to talk since you were getting crushed, after they realize you were crushed underneath them they all got up from you and apologize after that which you accepted they're apologizes.

"Hey, Tino, were is Berwarld at so I can talk to him." You said as you turned to Tino while he helped you up. "He is his room upstairs on the right which is also my room, just thought I let you know if you see a king size bed in the room." Tino explains as he points to the stairway were you need to go to, "Thanks Tino." "You're welcome and good luck." Tino said as everyone joined in saying good luck as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Make the Job Pain Go Away

Ch.2

Boss!SwedenxWaitress!Reader

As you made your way to Berwarld's room all of the sudden _WOF! WOF! WOF! _You look down to se Hanatorgano running up towards you and jumping happily to you

"Hey are you, Hana, you've me doing ok." You said calling his nickname since you had a hard time saying her full name they said that you could call her Hana for short.

After petting her for a few seconds you went on heard in the hallway to find Berwarld's room, which wasn't too hard to find since they each had a name plate on their doors, so it shouldn't be too hard to find his room.

After passing Emil's room you found Sweden's and Tino's room, now you knew what Tino meant by his room is with Berwarld because their name plate on the door look like a wedding portrait. You knocked on their door and wait for a reply from Berwarld to let you in, after a few seconds, "C`me `n." Berwarld replied through the door to let you open the door and walk in.

"Hello, Berwarld." "'ello (Name)" he replies as he pulls a chair for you to seat down for to be interview (even though were friends Berwarld wants to make sure your up for the job).

"'ell I he`rd f`om Matt`ias t`at yo` ne`d a `ob, r`ght" "Uh, yes that is correct I thought it would give me some experience in working, so I can earn some money for when I go to college." You replied back trying to hold back your blush hoping he doesn't notice it. After he stares at you for a few minutes he nods at you,

'Did he notice me blushing, oh man?' you said to yourself as you tried to stay calm for this interview, after a few minutes of him staring at you he finally starts to speak,

"`ell, e`t's `et `o i` th`n, `hall `e." "Yes sir." You replied as the interview starts and he starts asking about yourself of your skills and everything.

The Other Nordic's POV

As Tino, Lukas, and Emil were sitting on the couch in the living room they watched as Matthias kept pacing back and forth like something was wrong, but he was just worry about (Name) for this interview if he was able to help her or not.

"Matthias, you have to calm down and don't worry (Name) is going to be find, it's not like Berwarld is not going to hurt her." Tino said in a calm trying to get Matthias to settle down, "I know, i-i-it's just…. I'm wondering if I was able to help her in the end of getting her this job." Matthias said as he sat on one of the chair trying to calm down.

"Beside if she does get this job, she can stay with us since we have an extra bedroom and it would be easier for her so she can the same time as Tino and Berwarld." Lukas said trying to say something to get Matthias to calm down and scooting closer to Emil adding, "Plus I get to stay with my brother in his room." "Would you stop that already, I'm not going to say it." Emil said trying to scoot away from Lukas.

As Matthias started to laugh, Emil walks up to Matthias pulls on to his black necktie and chokes him in the process to get him stop laughing at him, "O-O-O-Okay I-I-I-I g-get i-i-it, n-now l-let g-go o-o-of m-m-me." Matthias said as he was being choked by Emil and he let goes of Matthias' tie as he walks back to Tino and just when he did the door upstairs opens.

They all gather to the stairs to see (Name) walking down the stairs, they moved aside as she sat on one of the chairs and sighs in relief. Matthias comes walking up to her, "Well, how did it go?" "Well Berwarld said he'll come down in a few minutes and tell me then." You said trying to calm yourself and blushing deep red in the process,

"Okay, well make you some tea for you so can relax while we all wait for the answer." Tino said as he walked into the kitchen to make some tea for you, Thanks Tino, that would really help right now." You replied back to him.

~Le Time Skip~

After few minutes, Tino brought out the tea for you, "Now careful, it's hot." Tino said as he pours the tea into your cup. As you were about to take a sip the door in Berwarld's and Tino's room open and closes and Berwarld comes down with a bag, "(Name), `ell d`ne `ou `et the `ob." "Really oh my gosh Berwarld thank you." You said as Berwarld handed you the bag which was the uniform you wear, which looked everyday clothing, expect it was more like an outfit that Tino and Berwarld wear every day, which is their traditional cultural clothing (well since you are now working in a Finnish and Swedish restaurant you had to wear their clothing to make more Finnish or more Swedish for the customers.)

Matthias comes running to you and giving a hug spinning you around causing you to let go of the bag and flings across the room and Brewarld caught it (since it was flying towards him).

"Matt-Matthias I'm getting dizzy." "Oh sorry, but I'm just so excited for you." Matthias and hugged you more tightly, luckily Emil was able to pry (Name) off of Matthias in his death hug.

"So I guess, I'll head on home then." You said heading to the door but then was hoisted by Berwarld and heading back to his and Tino's room, "`o `ou s`ay w`th me and m` w`fe." Berwarld as they make their way into the room he sets you on to their bed and pulls out a couch's cushions and pulls out the bed out of it, which makes you blush even more since you're staying in the same room as Berwarld.

Berwarld then turns to you and walks to you and says, "`f `ou ne`d a`y`ing `et `e, `y w`fe, Em`l, Lu`as, `nd Matt`ias k`ow, o`ay. `ere g`ing `o `our `h`use `o `et `our t`ings. " Berwarld said in a gentle voice and walked out of the room leaving the door open if you needed anything.

After he left and waiting for the front door of the house as they left to close and as it did, "OH MY GOD! MY STAYING WITH MY BIGGEST CRUSHES ROOM AND NOW I GET TO WORK WITH HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I MUST BE DREAMING!" you screamed at the top of your lungs excitedly as of what just happened and when you were done screaming you turned to the door to see if anyone was there listening to you and unfortunately there was,

"Mat-Matthias! Wh-What are you doing here I thought you left with the others." You said trying to stay calm as Matthias walked up to and lowered his head down where he was eye level with you,

"I knew it." "Knew what?" you said wondering what he knew, I knew that you had a crush on Berwarld ever since we all first met you, so I thought if you wanted to get closer to Berwarld this was the perfect opportunity for you to get close to him." Matthias explained of what he knew about you and Berwarld and it was obliviously true and in turn you turned in a deep red color.

Matthias then rubs and pats on your head, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, (Name)." "Thank you" you said as Matthias made his way out of the room leaving you embarrassed of what just happened and for the rest of the day you kept on thinking of how this love will turn out before summer vacation is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Make the Job Pain Go Away

Ch. 3

Boss!SwedenxWaitress!Reader

It's been four months since you moved in with The Nordics, everything has been the same as ever; Matthias annoys everyone as usual, Emil chokes him almost to death, Lukas has been meeting with Arthur and Vlad with these magic meetings that Lukas told me about (he promised to take you along, but so far he couldn't apparently it was supposed to a secret and the last you tried to sneak in Arthur mistaken you for Francis trying to jump him and turned you into a little kid and when he was about to beat you up, he then realize it wasn't Francis, so it took him two months to change you back, during those times you had to hide with Lukas or Vlad for the time being until Sweden and the others find you were a child because of Arthur.)

You had always been working hard for Berwarld and Tino sometimes Berwarld would have you work at the bar when Gilbert or Alfred come in to help out, which is very rare of that ever happening.

Whenever you had to wait on the customers that had beer you had been extra careful, since you don't know when they do to you if you don't pay attention, but luckily that has not happened yet.

For a while, sometimes when you had to go talk to Berwarld about something, always tried to avoid it, since you often get nervous around him. Later Tino, found out that you had a crush on Berwarld by the way you had try to avoid him at work, when he tries to talk to you.

"Hey Tino, can I ask you about something?" "Sure, what is it?" Tino replies in a cheery voice, "How do you talk to Berwarld, without freaking out, I mean since you're his "wife" and everything?" you said trying not to be too nervous about it, Tino had to think about for a minute then says, "Well, I guess you could say, once you get to know him, he isn't really such scary person once you get to know him, but in your case I would had to say, just do of best for when you talk to him and that doesn't mean try to run away from him or anything like that, okay." "Mmmm okay." You gave a nervous reply after hearing Tino's advice on how to talk to Berwarld without freaking out.

~Le Time Skip~

After the shift was over you went on ahead to the Nordic's house, but when you got to the Nordic's house there were some yelling and screaming going on, so you went inside to see two people. One had blond hair, which had a strand hair sticking up, sky blue eyes, and a brown leather jacket with the number 50 on the back. The other person had white moppy hair, albino skin with red eyes, above him falling around in circle was a little yellow bird which flies over and perches on your shoulders, and he was wearing what it looked like a navy blue military uniform.

"Kesesesese, vho iz zhis frau and it seems Gilbird likes her as vell." The albino German said as he walks towards you which makes you nervous, so you started to walk back away from him, but he kept walking towards you, which causes to fall backwards onto the couch right on the blond hair guy's lap and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Your right, Gilbert, she is beautiful, hmm I wonder….." the blond American (by his accent) said as he slip his hand up into your uniform, you try to slap his off, but he got his hand all the way through the uniform were his hand was holding your chin.

"L-Let go of m-me." you said trying to get his hand off of you, "Aw, she's so cute like this, right Alfred." Gilbert said as he sits on your lap keeping you straddled between the Alfred and Gilbert.

"L-Listen, i-if you don't get off of me, I'll-" "You'll wait" Alfred said whispering in your ears causing you to shiver at this point, just as when you about to scream all of the sudden we all they heard one of the rooms upstairs closed and we heard someone coming down the stairs to see,

"Matthias, you're finally awake, look what just walked into the room." Alfred said as he held you tighter so you wouldn't escape, "Yeah, she is a beautiful frau vait until you see her." Gilbert said as he tries not to fall off of you as he turns around to Matthias.

"(Name) your home early, I see you met Alfred and Gilbert from the restaurant, they are the ones that work at the bar." 'Well that explains why they smell like alcohol.' You said to yourself as you tried to struggle out of their grip,

"Hey Gilbert, Alfred I think it's best if you let go of her, because I don't want to be blame if something happened to (Name) before the others get back." Matthias said in a concern voice trying to convince them to let go of you.

They both let go of you and you just bolted upstairs, but was grabbed by Matthias from behind, "Nuh, uh , uh, uh, uh I need to make they didn't do anything to you, Alfred, Gilbert there are some drinks in the fridge if you all want any I'll be right back." Alfred and Gilbert just shrug and head into the kitchen while Matthias took you into his room, to check if they didn't do anything to you.

"Okay, (Name) you're good, you just be more careful with Alfred and gilbert once their done at work, they can be …..Neyah….. a bit drunk." "A bit? A bit? That was not a bit!" you started to freak out after what just happened and Matthias seemed okay about it.

When Matthias was about say something, he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound and thumping noise, "Listen (Name), I have to go before things get out hand down stairs, once I get them they will apologize, okay." You nodded as a reply and Matthias left his room to go see Gilbert and Alfred, as you went to lay on Matthias' bed you heard something chirping and you see little Gilbird that Gilbert was talking about,

"Why, hello little fella." you said as you lay flat on your stomach as Gilbird hopped towards you and cuddles with you. As you pet little Gilbird all of the sudden the door opened to reveal Alfred and Gilbert along with Matthias behind them,

"Oh, h-hello A-Alfred, h-hello G-Gilbert." You said a little nervous sure of what was going to happen, "Hey, listen were sorry for what, can you forgive us," Alfred said as he rubs the back of his neck and Gilbert bows his head feeling a little guilty for what had happened, you just giggle and realize that they are sober.

"Don't worry I forgive you two, just go easy on the alcohol next time okay." You said and they nod in response Gilbird flew off of the bed and landed on gilbert's head. You walked over to them and gave them a hug, after you gave them a hug,

"(Name) were back!" you heard Tino yell, which causes Alfred and Gilbert go pale, you tugged on their sleeves to get their attention and whisper, "Don't our first meeting will be our secret, I'll tell them that you were hanging out with Matthias in his room when I got home, sound good." They hoisted you up in big hug saying thank you over and over, you couldn't help but laugh.

You all walked downstairs to see Berwarld and Tino in the living room sitting on the couch, they turn to see you with Alfred and Gilbert which makes them worry, so told them of what you told Alfred and Gilbert that you met them in Matthias room when you came home, which made relieve afraid something bad had happened.

~Le Time Skip~

After hanging out with the Awesome Trio (that's what they call themselves) you went into your room and laid onto your bed in Berwarld's and Tino's room and closed your eyes and went to sleep after everything that had happened you were worn out.


	4. Chapter 4

Make the Job Pain Go Away

Ch. 4

Boss!SwedenxWaitress!Reader

Your POV

While you were asleep in Berwarld's and Tino's room, you felt that your bed was sinking you into the bed, so you wake up to see someone with dark blue eyes staring at you.

You were about to scream when you felt his hand over your mouth hushing you, "(Name), calm down it's me, Matthias." He said whispering to you as he moved his hand away from your mouth, "Ma-Matthias wh-what are you doing here? It's 3:00 in the morning." You said in a tiring voice as you try to adjust your eyesight in the dark.

"I know, I know, you but listening. You probably won't remember when you wake up in the morning, well anyway how about I take you somewhere after your shift is done and I take you to meet a few friends of mine, Alfred's and Gilbert's later on as a welcome gift from me for helping you out in getting this job." "Sure." You said and went back to sleep as Matthias left the room and closing the door quietly to not wake anyone up.

~Le Time Skip in the morning~

Normal POV

As you woke up you kind a forgot of the visit of that someone, as you got change into your uniform and made your way to the door, but as you did you bump into someone, "I'm so sor-" you were cut off as he picks you and carries you back upstairs and into a different room, "H-Hey put me down!" you said freaking out of what was going on, then all of the sudden he out you down onto the bed. You were able to get a good look at him, he wore a long tan winter coat, with a pink scarf, he had silver hair, and violet color eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" "That's my line and my name is Ivan, Fredka's and Gil's friend. So what is your name little one." Ivan asked as he came closer to you which cause you to scoot back on the bed. "I'm (Name), I'm friends of the Nordics, Alfred and Gilbert." You said adding your friends name as part of your introduction just like Ivan did hoping it might help you as he corners on the bed.

"Oh, so you're the one that Gil and Fredka has been talking about,da. So why are you here?" "Oh I live with Berwarld and Tino, they letting me stay here during my summer vacation to work at Berwarld's and Tino's restaurant called _Findish_." You explained to Ivan, but he still trying to get closer to you even though you were at the head rest, but when he was close enough to face all of the sudden, "Hey Ivan, dude! What are you doing here?" it was Alfred, everyone in the house was a heavy sleeper, so no was awaken by Alfred's voice, "Hmmm, what are doing Ivan on my bed," Alfred said as he walks over to his bed, "Oh hey (Name)-hold on what you doing to (Name), anyway!" Alfred said which causes you to flinch at his voice, "Well I wanted to get a better look at her, and then you came with your loud voice." Ivan explains which causes you to blush of what Ivan said and you turned to see the time on the alarm clock, "Aww, sorry guys but I have to go or I'm going to be late." "Hey don't sweat (Name), I can take you there. I was heading out to the door when I notice Ivan's car was in the driveway." Alfred said as he was giving you his hero grin as you tried to get off the bed, "Oh, thank you Alfred, but Ivan can you move so I can get off the bed." "Sure." With that Ivan moved off the bed and you ran through the door and headed outside to wait for Alfred.

Your POV

As you waited for Alfred to come outside you notice there were three boys right next to Ivan's car, the tallest one looked like the age of 26 had a brownish sand long wavy hair, green uniform, with green eyes, the second tallest looked like age of 18 had short blond hair, turquoise color eyes, he wore brown glasses and brownish blue uniform, and the younger boy he looked like the age of 15 has sandy blond short hair, sky blue eye color, and wearing a red uniform similar with the other two.

"Toris! Eduard! Ravis! Get the car ready!" "Y-Yes s-sir!" you heard Ivan's voice, you turned to see him coming outside with Alfred as Ivan made his way to his car, he turns and looks at you one last time and smiles at you which sends you shivers down your spine.

As Ivan left the driveway, Alfred came up to you by your side, " That was Ivan ,he's a friend of mine and Gilbert and a word of advice don't go near him when you are alone, my guess is if I didn't get to you on time, you would have 'become one' as he always says with him." Alfred said as he leads you to his car and you saw Gilbert in the car as well by waving at you. You got into the car; you sat in the middle seat of the passenger seat up front with Alfred and Gilbert (since gilbert didn't want to seat in the back he thought it would be more fun if you sat up front with them).

~Le Time Skip at the restaurant~

As the time went by, one of the waitress name Lovina she is Feliciano's fraternal twin sister walks towards you during your break, "Hey just to let you know hamburger eater bastard and potato eater bastard number two want to talk to you at the bar." "Okay thank you." You said and walk over to the bar of where Alfred and Gilbert worked at in the restaurant, "So what's up guys." You said as you made it up to the bar and Gilbert and Alfred turned around towards you. "Hey (Name), listen Matthias just called us and wanted to tell us to remind you that he is coming to you up along with me and Gilbert in two separate cars to hang and also to meet some of our friends to, sounds good." "Yeah let just tell Tino and Berwarld to let them know I'm going to be with you all and I'll be ready." They both nodded to you and you made your way to kitchen where Tino is to let him know before you head to Berwarld's office. You find Tino working, so wait until he was done of cooking.

~Le Time Skip~

After he was done cooking he walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder, turns around, saw you and smiles at you, "Hey (name) what can I do for you?" "I was letting you know that Matthias called Alfred and Gilbert and they told I can hang out with them today and meet some of their friends is that okay." You asked not knowing of the answer will be, "Well, I'm not sure you'll have to ask Berwarld that, (Name). "O-Oh. O-Okay." you said a little nervous since now you have to talk to him about it, so you walked to be the office was in the back hallway of the restaurant and knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"C`me `n." Berwarld said on the other side of the door, you opened the door and walked into his office, "H-Hi B-Berwarld." "P`ase (Name) c`ll `e Sw`den, I th`nk `ow is a g`od t`me t` tell of w`o we a`e. We a`r cou`ntrys (Name)." your eyes widen at this and just when you were about to him of what was going on he tells you about his story, "M` w`fe, Mat`hias, Luk`s, Em`l, Alf`ed, `nd Gi`bert a`e `he s`me as w`ll." "So what countries are they?" you said doing the best you can trying to not to freak out, " M` w`fe is F`nland, Mat`hias is De`mark, Em`l is Ic`land, Luk`s is No`way, Alf`ed is Am`rica, `nd Gi`bert is Pr`ssia ev`n th`ough he `as desto`yed his br`ther Gre`any or Lu`wig s`ved hid l`ife fr`m dis`ppearing." You nodded in hearing so does that mean the other four you meet early this morning are they country as well.

"A`yway I th`nk it is b`st to y`u w`o we a`e b`cause y`u wou`d f`nd o`t s`oner or l`ter, N`w d`id y`u h`ve som`thing to s`y, (Name)?" Berwarld finishing explaining about themselves, you snapped out of your thoughts, "Uh yes, you see Matt- I mean Denmark called asking me to hang out with him along with America and Prussia and to meet some of their friends and I was asking you if it was okay if I can hang out with them." You said now starting to get scared of the look he was giving it was like 'there's trouble coming to you' so Berwarld stared at you and said.


	5. Chapter 5

Make the Job Pain Go Away

Ch. 5

Boss!SwedenxWaitress!Reader

Normal POV

"Y`s, y`u ca` h`ng ou` wit` Den`ark an` `he o`hers." Sweden said as his answer for you to hand out with the others. You give Sweden and hug and thanking him for letting you go out with them.

"B`t `f th`re `s a`y pro`lems, y`u c`ll m` or Fin`and, ok`y." Sweden said in a stern voice to make sure that you were listening to him and you nodded as a reply to let him know you were listening.

He gave you a hand sign of waving it to let you know you're free to leave the office; you leave the office and closed the door of the office to see America and Prussia behind you giving you their trademark smiles. You couldn't help but giggle at their childish behavior of that they probably eaves drop during yours and Sweden's conversation.

"So, you got the okay and to learn of our secret of being nations. How awesome is that or what, (Name)." America said as he picks you up and spins you around and you started to freak out at first, but you started to laugh. "I'll give Matthias or Denmark a call to let him know, (Name)." Prussia said as he pulls out his iPhone and started to dial Denmark's number. As Prussia talked to Denmark, you saw Finland at the corner of the hallway and motioning you to come over for a second, so turned to see that America and Prussia are busy talking about something, so you walked over to Finland,

"Hey Finland, what's wrong." "Oh nothing's wrong (Name), so Sweden told you about our secret, that's great." He said excitedly, "Yeah and I'm going to be hanging out with the Awesome Trio today." You said which Finland gives you a confused look, "The Awesome Trio?" "Oh, that's what I decide to call them that since; they seem to say that word awesome every time."

You explained to Finland, but for some reason Finland turn pale, "Finland are you okay?" "So you think we are that awesome and decide to give us a name for our trio, huh (Name)." You went pale when you heard it was The Awesome Trio themselves behind you, so turned towards them to see that they were eye level to you and close, which causes you to jump back from them, "Uh um, w-well the r-reason I-I decide to ca-call you th-three that is because you three keep on saying the word aw-aw-aw-awesome, s-so I thought the na-name 'The Awesome Trio'" you said very nervously trying to not look into their eyes since they were so close to you.

"Well I love it, (Name) it has a nice ring to it, right guys." America said turning to Prussia and Denmark, "Well, I think that name is awesome, awesome as me." You gave yourself a face palm as you heard Prussia say that.

~Le Time Skip~

After a couple of hours your shift was over, as you, America, and Prussia made their way to the door to see Denmark outside of his car waiting for you along with Iva-or I mean Russia with the other three that were with him this morning and there were two others with him.

"Oh, (Name) your all finished." "Yeah I just finished just now." You said talking to Denmark and you turned to Russia right next to you which causes you to fall backwards and scream. "Oh sorry (Name), this is a friend of mine, Ivan this is (Name), he is also known as Russia" America explained to you as he helps you up, "Nice to meet you even though we met this morning." Oh I Know I just wanted a proper introduction so you know my nation name little one." Russia explains and then the other four that are with him came up to you, "I want you to meet my two sisters and my three servants." Russia said as they came over to you, "This is my older sister Katsuya or Ukraine," he pointed to a young girl that had almost the same hair color as Russia and wore a farmer clothing, "This is my little sister Natalia or Belarus," he pointed to a young girl with long sandy blond hair, wearing a dark blue dress, "and then these three are my servants Toris known as Lithuania, Eduard known as Estonia, and Ravis known as Latvia." He said as he pointed to the tall one to the small one. "Nice to meet you everyone." "Same here (Name)." They said at the same time, but Belarus was giving you a look of 'stay away of my big brother or I'll kill you', you went up to her and said, "Don't worry Belarus me and Russia are just good friends and beside I think it's lovely to have a family member that you care so much for." You said in caring voice which made Belarus at ease, so she kneels down to eye level, hugging you and said, " I have a feeling we will get along very well, (Name)." "I know that we will." you said hugging her back.

"Well how about we hit the road now and have an awesome time!" Denmark shouted and everyone started to cheer in excitement and everyone made their way to their cars, as you made your way into Denmark's car, you thought to yourself. 'This is going to be one exciting day!'


	6. Chapter 6

Make the Job Pain Go Away

Ch. 6

Boss!SwedenxWaitress!Reader

As Denmark drove his car with you up front with him America and the others were driving behind after we had to stop at the Nordic's place first to take of some errands they had to do first.

~Le Time Skip~

Couple of hours of driving on the highway and Denmark has not told you were he was taking you to meet the others he was talking about earlier at the restaurant, "Hey Denmark are we almost there to the place you were talking about." "You'll see, we'll be there in an hour or two." Denmark patting your back trying to relax you since you started to get stiff after a while.

After a while you fell asleep on the seat belt stripe, while (Name) was sleeping Denmark pulled out his cell phone calling someone. While the phone rang you kept on looking at the time which was 12:50 pm. The phone clicked over to someone he called, "Hey, is everything ready yet. Okay good we'll be there in a hour or two. I know that already, listen is Sweden and the others there yet. Oh they just arrived. Perfect, well we'll see you in a hour or so. Bye." Denmark said as he hangs up his cell phone and put on the radio as they drove down to the place his taking you along with the others behind him.

~Le Time Skip~

A couple hours past Denmark and the others arrived at the destination, Denmark turn off his vehicle and turned to (Name) to wake you up, "Hey (Name). Wake up, were here." Denmark after he shook her a few times to wake you up, after a few more shaking you, (Name) finally woke up mumbling something inaudible and rubbed her eyes looking at Denmark, "Hey sleeping beauty." "Oh hey Denmark, are here already" (Name) said as she was still half asleep and Denmark nodded his head the both of you and everyone else got out of the car.

When (Name) got out of the car, you saw the place it was beautiful, it was an open field park that had a huge lake, with a diving board, an inflatable balloon that you jump off of the small cliff next to it and fly into the air and into the water, a huge cabin that looked more like a mansion with a huge picnic table. It was amazing, (Name) kept looking around, but then you realized something you didn't pack anything, but then America came up and tapped on your shoulder and you turned around to look at him, "Hey, don't worry the awesome trio took care of your packing for you, dudette." America said which made you blush in embarrassed since they did your packing they probably were looking in your underwear and stuff.

~Le Time Skip~

As (Name) and the others were walking to the mansion, you notice there were more cars parked right next to the others, 'That's probably the others that Denmark was talking about.' (Name) said to herself and went to catch up with the others to the mansion.

When (Name) enter the mansion, it looked like a normal cabin, with just more rooms. So you went up the stairs to the right to see if there was any room left, but when you went to turn at the corner, you bumped into someone and you fell on to the ground, "oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." "(N-Name), what you doing here?" you heard a familiar voice you looked up to see that Dmitri and Nikolai, your old friends and brothers of Belarus and Ukraine from high school at (High school's name), "Long time no see, guys." "Yeah it has and also why didn't you tell us that your parent died long ago." Dmitri said in a concern voice, which made you nervous since you didn't tell them about it, since they are very protective of even before you meet the Nordics.

(Name) tried to figure what is the best way in explaining of your situation even about you living with the Nordics since they both don't get along with Denmark. As you were about explain a loud voice broke the conversation, "Hey, (name) have you picked your room yet?" you heard a Finnish accent, so you walked around the corner, to the stairs, to see Finland with Sweden with their stuffs. (Name) ran down the stairs and gave them both a hug and she looked up at them both and (Name) shook her head and she was about to reply, "Hey (Name) whose that you talking to?" you turned to see Dmitri and Nikolai behind you, "Oh Dmitri, Nikolai this is Tino and Berwarld, they've been taking care of me…and I'm guessing you already know them by the looks on your faces." (Name) said a little surprised when she saw her friends reactions when they saw Finland and Sweden.

"Yes we know them also known as the Nordics, along with Denmark, who I keep on telling you to stay from, (Name)." Nikolai said with venom in his words and as he talked Sweden got in front of his 'wife' to keep Nikolai away from him.

Just as when the fight was about to start, you decide to step in between of them to try to break it up, "Oh Oh Oh Nikolai. I understand just please no violence." (Name) as she looked up in Nikolai's eyes trying to stop him from fighting with Sweden. Finally after a few seconds Nikolai back down, but pulled you to his chest in telling Sweden and Finland, "In order for us not to fight with you, for (Name) sake. She'll be staying with me and Dmitri is that understood." Nikolai said as his voice put more venom than the last then Berwarld nodded his head for his 'wife's' sake to be safe, "Good. Come on (Name), we need to get our things our car, I'm pretty sure that _they_ already brought your stuff into the cabin." Nikolai said as you followed along with Dmitri so then you'll be able to help Sweden and Finland in not getting hurt from his knifes that he pulls out of nowhere.

~Le Time Skip~

After Nikolai and Dmitri got their things and brought it into the cabin and after them both were done unpacking, you decide to your stuff in; wherever they put it, "Hey Nikolai, I'm going to get my stuff from downstairs, I think that's where they put it." "Alright, but have Dmitri go with you I don't need anyone try anything funny, alright." Nikolai replies and you nodded and Dmitri followed you down the stairs in finding a lot of suitcases piled on one another and trying to figure which suitcase did they use for your stuff.

After a couple of minutes of looking America comes in after he was done packing, he notice you were looking for your suit case along with Dmitri, "Need any help there, (Name)?" "Huh? Oh hey America. Yes I'm trying to find my suitcase with my stuff and well I'm not sure of whoever did my packing used my suitcase or one of theirs." (Name) explains as you and Dmitri continue looking for your stuff.

America walked over to the two of you and helped you and Dmitri for your things, then after a few minutes, "Found it, (Name)! It was under everyone else's suitcases." America said as he pulls out your (f/c) suitcase out of the pile and handing to you, but Dmitri cut in and grabbed your suitcase giving America an angry glare, "I-I guess I-I'll see you l-later, (Name)." America stutters and runs off up the stairs and turn right, "O-Oh okay, I'll see later, America." (Name) said even though he was already gone.

~Le Time Skip

When you and Dmitri returned back to their room, you notice that there is only one bed which is a queen size bed, "Uh N-Nikolai where am I s-sup-" "Your sleeping with in bed with us." Nikolai cut you off in a stern voice, making you blush at this, 'Wait I am I blushing. I only love Sweden, then why am I blushing at Nikolai and Dmitri?' you thought to yourself trying to figure this out.

~Le Time Skip

After unpacking your things (Well Nikolai and Dmitri did it for you) and a nice shower, you put on your (f/c) pajamas on. (Name) enter back into the bed room and blushed like Antonio's tomatoes, because when you walked in Nikolai and Dmitri weren't wearing anything except their pajama pants they were wearing laying against the bed rest of the bed, "Come on, (Name). Let's go to sleep." Dmitri said snapping you out of your trance trying to figure of what they were planning and why were you still blushing, "Um well could the both of you put a shirt on at least." "Why?" Nikolai said in a husky voice making you shiver and well after that you didn't know what to say after that, "Well since you are speechless, (Name). Come on hop in bed with us." Nikolai said as he beckons you over to the both of them.

So you climbed in to bed in between Dmitri and Nikolai, then covered yourself up looking up at the ceiling and closed your (e/c) eyes to go to sleep. When you were half asleep you felt four pair of arm wrapping around you, so you woke, in seeing Dmitri and Nikolai in an iron grip hold on you, ' What have I gotten myself into?' you said to yourself as you try to fall back asleep.

To be Continue


End file.
